Szenen einer Ehe
by Alanis
Summary: Ein zweites Frühstücksgespräch zwischen Lupin und Black - Wenn ihr Loriot und den Streit um Kleinigkeiten mögt, könnt ihr's ja mal lesen...
1. Grottenolme

**_Szenen einer Ehe_**

inspired by Loriot

Eine Männer WG. Harte Kerle, die den ganzen Tag mit dem Fahrrad Cola Light an koffeinsüchtige Sekretärinnen ausliefern und sich abends in dem allein durch Kurierdienste finanzierten Breitbildfernseher in ihrer Designer Junggesellenwohnung die Champions League angucken. 

Vergesst es! Die harte Realität sieht (glücklicherweise) anders aus. Seit Dumbledore Sirius Black am Ende des 4. Bandes ja so großzügig angeboten hat, bei Lupin zu wohnen, teilen sich die beiden ein Dach über dem Kopf, was natürlich eine super Idee war, denn der arme Remus hat sich in seinem 27m2 Apartment sicher schrecklich gelangweilt. Also war er natürlich augenblicklich begeistert über noch mehr einzelne Socken in der Wäsche und so fristen die beiden ein glückliches Dasein, bereichert durch die alltäglichen Freuden einer WG. 

Montagmorgen, das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch, Black sitzt auf einem Stuhl und liest Zeitung. Lupin betritt den Raum und stellt den Tee auf den Tisch.

Lupin: "Sirius, du bist diese Woche eigentlich mit Frühstückmachen dran. Immer dasselbe, 

du drückst dich jedes Mal. Ich sehe es nicht ein, dass ich auch noch deine Aufgaben 

übernehme. Morgen bist du dran, verstanden?"

Black: "Hmm."

Lupin: "Sirius, hörst du mir zu?"

Black: "Hmm."

Lupin: "Nein, tust du nicht. Der feine Herr hat es ja nicht nötig, mir zu antworten."

Black: "Ich habe dir geantwortet."

Lupin: "Nein, hast du nicht."

Black: "Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe ‚Hmm' gesagt"

Lupin: " ‚Hmm', ist keine Antwort. Du sollst mir _vernünftig_ antworten."

Black: "Das habe ich doch."

Lupin: "Nein, das war _nicht_ vernünftig."

Black: "Ach, und warum bitte nicht?"

Lupin: "Weil ‚Hmm' kein Wort ist."

Black: "Wer sagt das?"

Lupin: "Ich sage das."

Black: "Na, wenn _du_ das sagst..." 

Lupin: "Schau doch im Duden nach. ‚Hmm' ist nunmal kein Wort, da würde mir keiner 

widersprechen."

Black: "Doch, ich."

Lupin: "Das ist wieder typisch, immer musst du andere Meinung sein als ich, nur aus 

Prinzip. Du weißt genau, dass ‚Hmm' kein Wort ist."

Black: *genervt* "Schön, aber jeder weiß, was damit gemeint ist."

Lupin: "Nein, ich nicht."

Black: "Ja, _du_. Du musst ja immer anderer Meinung sein als ich."

Lupin: "Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?"

Black: "Ich doch nicht."

Lupin: "Tust du wohl."

Black: *keine Reaktion; liest betont konzentriert seine Zeitung*

Lupin: "Siehst du, jetzt antwortest du mir schon wieder nicht. Das kommt alles von dieser 

verdammten Zeitungsleserei."

Black: "Du hast mich gar nichts gefragt."

Lupin: "Jetzt bekommst du schon noch nicht mal meine Fragen mit. Aber kein Wunder, du 

versteckst dich ja Morgen für Morgen hinter deiner Zeitung und nimmst keinerlei 

Notiz von deinen Mitmenschen."

Black: "Ich möchte mich halt über die neusten Geschehnisse der Weltgeschichte

informieren."

Lupin: "Geschehnisse der Weltgeschichte, dass ich nicht lache! Ich weiß doch genau, dass 

du nur den Sportteil und die Klatschsparte liest."

Black: "Woher willst _du_ wissen, was ich lese."

Lupin: "Ich weiß es eben. Das ist Intuition."

Black: "Nur Frauen haben Intuition."

Lupin: "Nein, noch nie was von männlicher Intuition gehört?"

Black: "Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Lupin: "Ich mache mich nicht lächerlich. Du versuchst bloß vom Thema abzulenken."

Black: "Ich? Wer hat denn hier von männlicher Intuition angefangen?"

Lupin: "Du. Ich finde ja nur, dass man beim Frühstück lieber miteinander reden sollte, als 

Zeitung zu lesen."

Black: "Ich rede doch mit dir."

Lupin: "Nein, tust du nicht, das ist es ja gerade."

Black: "Wie nennst du es denn sonst, wenn man mit seinen Stimmbändern Wörter formt und 

sie durch die kleine Sprachöffnung an der Vorderseite des Gesichts an die frische 

Luft gelangen lässt.?"

Lupin: "Du machst dich schon wieder über mich lustig."

Black: *ironischer Tonfall* "Nein, Remus, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Lupin: "Mit dir kann man einfach kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen! Du hörst einem weder 

zu, noch nimmst du einen ernst."

Black: "Remus, ich höre dir zu _und_ ich rede mit dir." 

Lupin: "Aber nicht vernünftig. Ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn du dabei Zeitung liest."

Black: "Ich kann halt Zeitung lesen und mich gleichzeitig mit dir unterhalten."

Lupin: "Aber nicht vernünftig."

Black: "Ich will doch nur in Ruhe meine Zeitung lesen."

Lupin: "Da hast du es. Du willst gar nicht mit mir reden."

Black: "Nein, ich will nur meine Zeitung lesen."

Lupin: "Aber zumindest zuhören könntest du mir."

Black: "Ja, das könnte ich."

Lupin: "Und warum tust du es nicht?"

Black: "Weil ich meine Zeitung lesen will."

Lupin: "Aber du musst die Zeitung doch nicht gerade jetzt lesen."

Black: "Doch, muss ich."

Lupin: "Du könntest sie genauso gut nach dem Frühstück lesen."

Black: "Nein."

Lupin: "Und warum nicht?"

Black: "Weil ich die Zeitung immer beim Frühstück lese."

Lupin: "Du könntest sie aber trotzdem danach lesen."

Black: "Da habe ich keine Zeit."

Lupin: "Natürlich hast du das. Du bist einfach nur ein Gewohnheitstier."

Black: "Ein was?"

Lupin: "Ein Gewohnheitstier. Na jemand, dessen Leben von Gewohnheiten geprägt ist, ein 

Gewohnheitsmensch eben"

Black: "Und warum sagst du dann Gewohnheits_tier_?"

Lupin: "Weil man das eben so sagt."

Black: "Aber du könntest doch genauso gut Gewohnheitsmensch sagen."

Lupin: "Ja, das könnte ich."

Black: "Dann tu es doch auch."

Lupin: "Ich kann aber auch Gewohnheitstier sagen."

Black: "Ich bin aber ein Mensch und kein Tier."

Lupin: "Nicht immer."

Black: "Jetzt aber schon. Wenn ich ein Hund bin, kannst du mich gerne Gewohnheitstier 

nennen."

Lupin: "Ich kann dich aber auch jetzt so nennen."

Black: "Nein, kannst du nicht."

Lupin: "Aber du hörst mir ja eh nie zu, ob als Hund oder als Mensch. Drum ist es doch 

egal, wie ich dich nenne, du hörst es ja eh nicht."

Black: "Doch, ich höre es."

Lupin: "Aber nur oberflächlich."

Black: "Wieso oberflächlich?"

Lupin: "Du bist viel zu sehr mit deiner Zeitung beschäftigt."

Black: *wird bedenklich rot im Gesicht und klatscht die Zeitung auf den Tisch* "**Schön! Du**

**hast es geschafft. Jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr, meine Zeitung zu lesen.**"

Lupin: "Du hast ja auch nie zu was Lust."

Black: "Wieso das denn?"

Lupin: "Was weiß ich, warum."

Black: "Nein, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nie zu was Lust habe?"

Lupin: "Na, du machst ja nie was. Du hast keine Hobbys und nichts."

Black: "Ich komme gut ohne Hobbys aus."

Lupin: "Du weißt ja gar nicht wie es ist, eins zu haben."

Black: "Nein, und ich will es auch nicht wissen."

Lupin: "Gut. Aber es könnte ja nicht schaden."

Black: "Nein, schaden könnte es nichts."

Lupin: "Du könntest ja Eisenbahnen bauen."

Black: "Ich mag keine Eisenbahnen."

Lupin: "Hast du es schon mal probiert."

Black: "Nein."

Lupin: "Siehst du."

Black: "**Ich habe aber keine Lust, Eisenbahnen zu bauen**!!!" 

Lupin: "Da siehst du es, nie hast du zu etwas Lust."

Black: *ringt um Fassung* "Grr...gut." *nimmt sich einen Toast* "Wo ist denn die Butter?"

Lupin: "Da, neben der Teekanne."

Black: "Warum das?"

Lupin: "Weil ich sie dahin gestellt habe."

Black: "Sonst steht sie aber immer neben dem Toast."

Lupin: "Heute eben nicht."

Black: "Und warum bitte nicht?"

Lupin: "Ich dachte, es wäre Mal Zeit für ein wenig Abwechslung."

Black: "Und deshalb hast du sie neben die Teekanne gestellt?"

Lupin: "Ja."

Black: "Aber warum neben die Teekanne?"

Lupin: "Ich dachte, das wäre ein schöner Platz."

Black: "Du hättest sie aber auch neben die Käseplatte oder neben die Brötchen stellen 

können."

Lupin: "Ja, das hätte ich. Ich dachte eben, die Teekanne sei ein netter Platz"

Black: "Aber neben dem Toast ist auch ein netter Platz."

Lupin: "Du bist eben ein Gewohnheitstier, du verstehst das nicht."

Black: "Ich bin kein ... OK, dann kannst du sie ja morgen wieder neben den Toast stellen."

Lupin: "Nein."

Black: "Warum nicht?"

Lupin: "Ich stelle die Butter wohin ich will."

Black: "Ich habe auch ein Recht mitzubestimmen, wo die Butter steht."

Lupin: "Wenn _du_ mal Frühstück machen würdest, könntest _du_ auch bestimmen, wo die 

Butter steht."

Black: *wieder keine Reaktion; schmiert sich betont konzentriert seinen Toast mit Butter*

Lupin: "Übrigens, ich würde heute besser nicht nach London fliegen."

Black: "Warum?"

Lupin: "Da ist eine Riesendemonstration auf der Hauptstraße."

Black: "Warum?"

Lupin: "Der Londoner Zoo will sein Grottenolm-Pärchen aus Kostengründen einschläfern 

lassen."

Black: "Aha."

Lupin: "Aha? Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

Black: "Ja."

Lupin: "Typisch."

Black: "Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen?"

Lupin: "Du hättest dein Bedauern für die Grottenolme äußern können."

Black: "Ich bedauere sie aber nicht."

Lupin: "Nun, da bist du wohl der Einzige."

Black: "Die Grottenolme interessieren doch keinen Menschen."

Lupin: "Doch, tun sie."

Black: "Nein, tun sie nicht."

Lupin: "Die Presse war voll davon."

Black: "Die Presse?"

Lupin: "Ja, die Presse."

Black: "Mich interessiert nicht, was die Presse schreibt."

Lupin: "Natürlich, dich interessiert nie was."

Black: "Ich habe es halt nicht mitbekommen."

Lupin: "Du bekommst nie etwas mit. Du solltest wirklich mehr Zeitung lesen."

Black: "Hmm."

ENDE

Disclaimer: Lupin und Black gehören JK Rowling, die Grottenolme dem Londoner Zoo (noch jedenfalls)

Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass ich die grausame Verfolgung und Ausrottung dieser herzallerliebsten Tierchen keineswegs gutheiße und möchte auf diesem Wege zu mehr Toleranz und Verständnis im Umgang mit Grottenolmen aufrufen. 


	2. Litschis und andere Gemeinheiten

**_Szenen einer Ehe, die Zweite_**

Schokolade zum Frühstück

Der nächste Morgen. Diesmal hat sich Black dazu bequemt Frühstück zu machen. Er betritt mit einer Schale Obst in der Hand den Raum, während Lupin bereits am Tisch sitzt.

Black: *Stellt die Schale ab* „Ich habe eine Schale Obst mitgebracht."

Lupin: „Das sehe ich."

Black: „Ich werde heute ein wenig Obst zum Frühstück essen."

Lupin: „Das ist schön."

Black: „Schön?"

Lupin: „Schön für dich."

Black: „Du solltest auch etwas Obst essen."

Lupin: „Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das."  
Black: „Und warum tust du es dann nicht?"

Lupin: „Weil ich nicht möchte."

Black: „Du solltest aber."

Lupin: „Ja, vielleicht."

Black: „Was isst du da überhaupt?"

Lupin: „Schokolade."

Black: „Du isst Schokolade zum Frühstück?"

Lupin: „Ja."

Black: „Warum?"

Lupin: „Weil ich das möchte."

Black: „Aber das ist ungesund."

Lupin: „Wer sagt das?"

Black: „Alle sagen das."

Lupin: „Was alle sagen ist mir egal. Hauptsache, mir schmeckt es."

Black: „Du solltest aber lieber Obst zum Frühstück essen."

Lupin: „Ich mag aber kein Obst."

Black: „Natürlich magst du Obst. Jeder mag Obst."

Lupin: „Ich bin aber nicht jeder."

Black: „Ich habe aber Litschis gekauft."

Lupin: „Das ist schön."

Black: „Du könntest ja Litschis essen."

Lupin: „Ich mag aber keine Litschis."

Black: „Hast du schon mal eine probiert?"

Lupin: „Nein, aber ich mag kein Obst."

Black: „Litschis sind kein Obst."  
Lupin: „Ach, nein? Was denn dann?"

Black: „Litschis eben."

Lupin: „Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht."

Black: „Du solltest aber etwas Obst zum Frühstück essen."

Lupin: „Ich denke Litschis sind kein Obst."

Black: „Aber sie sind gesund."

Lupin: „Schokolade ist auch gesund."

Black: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

Lupin: „Ich mache mich nicht lächerlich."

Black: „Tust du wohl. Jedes Kind weiß, dass Schokolade nicht gesund ist."  
Lupin: „Aber sie hilft gegen Dementoren."

Black: „Siehst du hier irgendwo einen einzigen Dementor?"

Lupin: „So was nennt man Vorsorge, Sirius."

Black: „Litschis sind auch gut gegen Dementoren."

Lupin: „Wer sagt das?"

Black: „Frau Meierbär-Stulpe sagt das."

Lupin: „Frau Meierbär-Stulpe?"

Black: „Ja."

Lupin: „Wer ist Frau Meierbär-Stulpe?"

Black: „Unsere Nachbarin."

Lupin: „Komisch, ich kenne sie gar nicht."

Black: „Wenn du mal vor die Tür gehen würdest, würdest du sie kennen. Ich habe sie beim Litschis kaufen getroffen."

Lupin: „Trotzdem sind Litschis nicht gut gegen Dementoren. Ich kenne mich da schließlich aus."

Black: „Ja, aber gesund sind sie."

Lupin: „Ja, mag sein."

Black: „Warum isst du dann keine?"

Lupin: „Weil ich lieber Schokolade esse."

Black: „Kein Mensch isst Schokolade zum Frühstück!"

Lupin: „Doch, ich."

Black: „Das ist doch nicht normal!"

Lupin: „Andere Leute essen Nutella zum Frühstück."  
Black: „Was andere Leute machen, interessiert mich nicht."

Lupin: „Und warum interessiert es dich, was ich zum Frühstück esse?"

Black: „Das ist was anderes."  
Lupin: „Warum? Bin ich nicht andere Leute?"

Black: „Nein, bist du nicht. Wir wohnen zusammen, also bin ich auch verpflichtet auf deine Ernährung zu achten."

Lupin: „Ich kann gut selbst auf meine Ernährung achten."

Black: „Nein, offensichtlich nicht."  
Lupin: „Du bist doch bloß beleidigt, weil ich deine Litschis nicht essen will."

Black: „Nein, mein Verantwortungsbewusstsein zwingt mich dazu deine ungesunde Ernährung zu kritisieren."

Lupin: „Ich will aber nicht, dass du auf meine Ernährung achtest."

Black: „Das ist mir egal."

Lupin: „Mir aber nicht. Ich mag keine Litschis."

Black: „Na, wenn du meinst. _Mir ist es ja egal, was du isst. Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast."_

_Pause_

Black: „Wir brauchen einen neuen Teetisch."

Lupin: „Was?"

Black: „Es heißt ‚Wie bitte'."

Lupin: „Was heißt ‚Wie bitte'?"

Black: „Es."

Lupin: *genervt* „Sirius, was willst du von mir?"

Black: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir einen neuen Teetisch brauchen."

Lupin: „Einen Teetisch?"

Black: „Ja."

Lupin: „Warum?"

Black: „Damit wir Tee daran trinken können."

Lupin: „Wir haben doch einen Teetisch."

Black: „Ja, aber wir brauchen einen neuen."

Lupin: „Was gefällt dir nicht an unserem alten Teetisch?"

Black: „Er ist schäbig."

Lupin: „Schäbig?"

Black: „Ja, ist er."

Lupin: „Also ich finde ihn schön."

Black: „Du hast ja auch keinen Geschmack."

Lupin: „Das sagt mir jemand, der Hundefutter isst."

Black: „Ja, das sagt er dir. Hundefutter ist seht nahrhaft, nur dass du es weißt."

Lupin: „Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum dir unser alter Teetisch plötzlich nicht mehr gefällt."

Black: „Er ist möffelig."

Lupin: „Was?"

Black: „Es heißt ‚Wie bitte'."  
Lupin: „Nein, was hast du eben gesagt?"

Black: „Dass wir einen neuen Teetisch brauchen."

Lupin: „Nein, nein. Danach."

Black: „Dass unser Teetisch möffelig ist."

Lupin: „Was ist das denn für ein Wort?"

Black: „Möffelig?"

Lupin: „Ja."

Black: „Das ist ein Adjektiv."

Lupin: „Ein Adjektiv?"

Black: „Ja. Ein Wiewort."

Lupin: „Ich weiß, was ein Adjektiv ist."

Black: „Und warum fragst du dann?"

Lupin: „Weil mir das Wort ‚möffelig' bisher noch nie untergekommen ist."

Black: „Wenn du mal vor die Tür gehen würdest, würdest du es kennen. Frau Meierbär-Stulpe kennt es auch."

Lupin: „Aber was bedeutet ‚möffelig' denn?"

Black: „Das Wort ‚möffelig' beschreibt etwas Altes, das schon sehr lange an einem Platz steht und dort langsam zustaubt. Unseren Teetisch zum Beispiel."

Lupin: „Ach, du meinst ‚muffig'."

Black: „Nein, ich meine unseren Teetisch."

Lupin: „Nein, du meinst das Wort ‚muffig' oder ‚muffelig'."

Black: „Dann hätte ich ja ‚muffelig' gesagt. Ich meinte aber ‚möffelig'."

Lupin: „Das läuft doch auf das Gleiche hinaus."

Black: „Nein, tut es nicht. Möffelig ist eine regionale Eigenheit."

Lupin: „Das ist ja schön für ‚möffelig' aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass man der grammatikalischen Korrektheit halber eigentlich ‚muffelig' sagen müsste."

Black: „Nein, man sollte die regionalen Spracheigenheiten wahren und das ist wichtiger als grammatikalische Korrektheit."

Lupin: „Wer sagt das?"

Black: „Frau Meierbär-St-"

Lupin: *genervt* „Schon gut, schon gut."

Black: „Jedenfalls ist unser Teetisch möffelig und wir brauchen einen neuen."

Lupin: „Ich finde ihn nicht möffelig. Er ist höchstens etwas rustikal."

Black: „Du hast ja auch keinen Geschmack."

Lupin: „Hmpf… Sirius, wir drehen uns im Kreis."

Black: „Was kann ich dafür, wenn du immer so umständlich bist? Ich will ja bloß einen neuen Teetisch."

Lupin: „Und warum kaufst du dann keinen?"

Black: „Weil ich das erst mit dir besprechen wollte."

Lupin: „Das hast du ja nun."

Black: „Ja, das habe ich. Bei ‚Magic Möbels' in der Stadt haben sie einen entzückenden kleinen Teetisch aus Eiche."

Lupin: *keine Reaktion*

Black: „Hast du gehört, Remus?"

Lupin: „Ja, habe ich."

Black: „Und warum sagst du nichts?"

Lupin: „Was soll ich denn sagen?"

Black: „Na, ob dir ein Teetisch aus Eiche gefällt, oder nicht."

Lupin: „Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht."

Black: „Wen?"

Lupin: „Den Teetisch aus Eiche."

Black: „Du könntest aber doch zumindest sagen, ob dir Eiche gefällt oder nicht."

Lupin: „Das ist doch völlig egal. Du kaufst ihn im Endeffekt ja doch, egal was ich sage."

Black: *beleidigt* „Ach, was. Dich interessiert es eigentlich doch gar nicht, was ich für einen Teetisch kaufe. Das ist es nämlich."

Lupin: „Ja, stimmt. Ich finde nämlich, dass wir den alten behalten sollten. Aber kauf von mir aus den Teetisch aus Eiche. Meinen Segen hast du."

Black: „Nein, das werde ich natürlich nicht. Eiche passt doch gar nicht zu unserer Einrichtung."

Lupin: „Und warum erzählst du mir dann von dem Teetisch aus Eiche?"

Black: „Weil er überaus entzückend war. Aber wenn du mal vor die Tür gehen würdest, könntest du dir auch mal die Teetische bei ‚Magic Möbels' ansehen."

Lupin: „Das ist Schwachsinn."

Black: „Nein, ist es nicht. Du solltest wirklich mal vor die Tür gehen."

Lupin: „Nein, ‚Magic Möbels' ist Schwachsinn."

Black: „Finde ich nicht. Sie haben dort überaus entzückende Teetische."

Lupin: „Nein, der Name ist Schwachsinn. Der Plural von ‚Möbel' ist ‚Möbel'."

Black: „'Möbel' hat überhaupt keinen Singular."

Lupin: „Trotzdem ist das Wort ‚Möbels' falsch."

Black: „Du verstehst das nicht."

Lupin: „Wieso? Ist das auch wieder eine regionale Eigenheit?"

Black: „Nein. Das ist die zunehmende Amerikanisierung unserer Gesellschaft und unserer Sprache."

Lupin: „Das ist absurd. Wir leben hier in England, wir sprechen schon Englisch. Ich frage mich nur, was das Wort ‚Möbel', noch dazu in einem falschen Plural, im Namen eines britischen Geschäfts zu suchen hat."

Black: „Also mir ist das egal. Hauptsache, sie haben schöne Teetische."

_Pause_

Black: „Ich wollte heute sowieso noch mal in die Stadt."

Lupin: „Ach."

Black: „Du könntest ja mitkommen."

Lupin: „Warum?"

Black: „Um dir die Teetische bei ‚Magic Möbels' anzugucken."

Lupin: „Ich will aber keinen neuen Teetisch."

Black: „Das mag sein. Aber angucken könntest du sie dir."

Lupin: „Ja, das könnte ich."

Black: „Und warum tust du es nicht."

Lupin: „Weil ich lieber zu Hause bleibe."

Black: „Tja, das ist typisch. Nie gehst du vor die Tür."

Lupin: „Ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut."

Black: „Das ist ja auch klar, bei deiner Ernährung. Du solltest ein wenig Obst zum Frühstück essen. Litschis zum Beispiel."

Lupin: *seufzt tief*

ENDE

So, diesmal hat Black den ‚weiblichen' Part übernommen, damit auch keiner beleidigt ist…*g*

Lupin und Black gehören der werten Frau Rowling, Frau Meierbär-Stulpe…äh… die gehört mir, richtig? Oh Gott… 

Ich stehe in keinerlei werbevertraglichen Beziehungen zum Welt- Litschivertrieb. Ich mache völlig umsonst und aus purer Herzensgüte Werbung für Litschis.

Zum Schluss noch vielen Dank für die Reviews zum ersten Teil! Und nein, eigentlich halte ich die beiden nicht für schwul! Ehrlich! Sie boten sich in ihrer Zwangs-WG nur geradezu für ‚Szenen einer Ehe' an… *g*


End file.
